


Sunshine and Steamed Buns

by myeonie_honey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonie_honey/pseuds/myeonie_honey
Summary: It was nice when all he cared about was volleyball, when that was all he gave attention to. It outstands him, down right shocks him that he got swept away by something else, someone far more exhilarating than the game.“Kageyama! Ugh, you walk too freaking fast! Slow down, you know I can’t keep up!”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukkiyama if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sunshine and Steamed Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimxiuchens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimxiuchens/gifts).



Kageyama doesn’t pay attention to details. To be honest, he doesn’t really care what goes on around him, so to wallow among the details of a situation sounds boring and time consuming to him. Tsukishima calls him simple minded, Kageyama counters by saying that he just doesn't give a shit. Could that be the reason he’s on the brink of failing history and modern Japanese? Perhaps, but like he said, he doesn’t like to dwell on boring things. 

But there was only one thing that never bored him-- volleyball. Kageyama loved volleyball. He lives and breathes for the sport because for once, he feels no boredom here. His teammates are, he guesses, a plus but this isn’t about them. No, to Kageyama it’s only ever been the ball and that shining gym floor. The horizon over the net that brings victory. To this, he gives attention to detail. The excitement when he sets a ball or receives a toss during practice. It’s exhilarating and the usual cold demeanor he unintentionally puts on melts away when he’s inside of the Karasuno High School gym. 

It was nice when all he cared about was volleyball, when that was all he gave attention to. It outstands him, down right _shocks_ him that he got swept away by something else, _someone_ far more exhilarating than the game. 

“Kageyama! Ugh, you walk too freaking fast! Slow down, you know I can’t keep up!” 

That goddamn fiery, beautiful, sweetheart ray of sunshine, Hinata Shoyo. Jesus Christ, Kageyama can’t believe he let himself get swept away by the human embodiment of the sun. He actually has _feelings_ for this boy, feelings which he awkwardly expressed one night after practice in front of coach Ukai’s store. 

“Hinata, I’m going as slow as I can. Maybe you should drink more milk so your legs can grow faster,” Kageyama sighs, but stops walking so his personal ray of sunshine could catch up to him. And he thinks, when the hell did he become such a pushover? The question is answered when Hinata bumps their shoulders together lightly, the prettiest smile on his face when he looks up at Kageyama. 

Kageyama feels his knees weaken, expression softening the longer he stares at Hinata. _Ah, those big eyes of his. Even those are bright, just like him-- what the fuck am I saying?_

“But if I drink more milk, I’d grow taller than you. You would hate that.”

Kageyama scrunches his nose, flicking Hinata’s forehead. He follows by softly saying, “Shut up, idiot Hinata” to which Hinata giggles and starts to walk again, holding his bike as they follow the path down the hill, away from the school. 

Kageyama hates to say it, in fact he will never say it outloud unless someone was pointing a gun directly at Hinata, but he likes the walks after practice more than volleyball now. _I’m such a hopeless loser. Who am I? Yamaguchi? Please._ Kageyama scoffs, earning a smile from Hinata because of course, Hinata always knows what he’s thinking. 

“You seemed more focused during practice today,” Kageyama points out, reaching out to tug Hinata closer to him by the hem of his jacket, arms brushing constantly. They slow down even more, wanting to delay getting to the bottom of the hill as much as possible. This was their time to talk as much as they wanted, about anything and nothing in particular. Not that they didn’t have time to talk more at Kageyama’s house but normally they weren’t doing much talking, if you catch the drift. 

“I have a pretty nice thing to focus on,” Hinata says, glancing at his boyfriend. He laughs at the blush on Kageyama’s cheeks, screeching when Kageyama pulls his ear. 

“Don’t say things like that.”

“Awe, why not, Tobio?” Hinata pouts, sealing the deal with saying Kageyama’s first name. It makes his heart jump, something equivalent to bursting going on inside of his chest. He puts a hand over his heart, grumbling quietly before he makes them stop again. Without really thinking, he whips around, cupping Hinata’s cheeks and pressing their lips together chastely. It’s a quick kiss, but a long one at the same time, Kageyama’s eyes shut tightly as he tries to tell Hinata through the kiss that he is absolutely taken by him. Maybe almost in love with his sunshine boyfriend. 

He pulls away slowly, only enough so that Hinata can look at him through hazy eyes, cheeks burning and a serene smile on his face. “Don’t say things like that because it makes my heart beat faster.”

“Like a heart attack? Sounds dangerous, Tobio.”

“Kind of like a heart attack. Listen,” Kageyama grumbles, straightening. He pulls Hinata forward, making his head turn to the side so that his ear is pressed against his chest. Hinata stumbles a little, holding his bike steady with one hand as he listens to his boyfriend’s heart beat. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

It’s faint, but Hinata hears it all the same. Rapid beating. His own is probably on the verge of popping out of his chest. Kageyama is so warm. 

Hinata smiles, bright eyes looking up at Kageyama. The beating of his heart seems faster and the blush on his cheeks just refuses to go away, if someone else from the team were to see him right now, Kageyama might just die from the embarrassment. 

“Does your heart feel like it’s gonna pop out?” Hinata asks, pressing his ear back to Kageyama’s chest. 

“Mhm. That’s why you can’t say those things.”

Kageyama places his hand on the back of Hinata’s head, carding his fingers through the orange locks. It’s a bit weird that they’re just standing there on the sidewalk, holding each other. But it’s comforting and soft, something Kageyama never knew he would love so much. It’s even more serene with the sun beginning to set, the sky a mixture of pink and orange, which always reminds Kageyama of Hinata’s hair. At this point, there’s too many things in his life that remind him of Hinata Shoyo.

“I’ll keep saying those things. I like when you blush,” Hinata chuckles softly, finally drawing back from Kageyama, a familiar glint in his eyes. Kageyama knows that look very well, he sees it every time when they’re on the court and like always, it excites him. It makes his heart leap, his stomach turn in a pleasant way-- butterflies? Yes, butterflies. 

Kageyama lightly taps the back of Hinata’s head, earning a small whine from him. “Idiot Hinata,” Kageyama’s lips quirk up into a gentle, half smile. Hinata huffs before placing both hands back on his bike handles, nudging Kageyama to keep moving forward.

Kageyama can’t stop glancing at his boyfriend, hands in the pockets of his jacket. This time Hinata takes over, talking about how Yachi might have to tutor them again because English was turning out to be worse than he thought. Kageyama agrees, though at this point he just wants to kiss Hinata again. He curses himself mentally, telling himself to calm down. 

Unfortunately, they make it to the bottom of the hill and stop right outside coach Ukai’s store. While the serenity that Kageyama has grown to adore is still there, he’s slightly on edge. He’d rather not let anyone see how whipped he is for his orange haired sunshine. Because he feels vulnerable and Tsukishima teases him too much, he’s sort of opposed to the idea of public displays of affection. Sure, he holds Hinata’s hand and continues to endearingly call him a stupid weirdo, but kissing him? He’s too shy to do that. 

Still, he has the overwhelming urge to smooch his boyfriend at the moment. So, as Hinata kicks out the bike stand, Kageyama builds up the confidence to turn Hinata and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

It was meant for the lips, but he chickened out at the last second because he caught a glimpse of blond hair through the store window. _Fuck._ However, the effect was the same as the kiss he gave Hinata at the top of the hill. Chaste, but sweet, leaving Hinata with pink cheeks and a pretty smile. The one where it seems all of Hinata is left glowing, so bright and warm. All for Kageyama. 

“W-what was that for, Tobio?” Hinata asks, hands under Kageyama’s arms, seeking stability after such an unfamiliar (but not unwelcome) action from his boyfriend . 

Kageyama shrugs, dropping his hands to his side. “Felt like doing it. I don’t know- go get the buns already, I’m starving!” he huffs out quickly, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in his chest when Hinata giggles. Kageyama watches as Hinata disappears into the store, turning his back to it and holding the straps of his bag tightly, waiting. 

He’s far from patient, though, a little angsty that he’s left alone with his thoughts. It’s not a problem, usually, but he’s self consciousness now after the display of affection he just showed. _Maybe… maybe I should have just kissed him. It’s not like coach Ukai would judge anyway._

He’s not wrong about that, coach Ukai was more than okay with dating within the team so long as it never affected their performances during practice and games. So, in reality, what was Kageyama so worried about?

_Feelings, Tobio. That’s what you’re scared of_. 

The only plausible answer and the worst one. He wishes he was normal and knew how to respond to normal social cues. You know, human feelings and what not. He’s just not good at these things and it bothers him to no end. It doesn’t help that the one person that could probably help him in any other situation-- Tsukishima-- was in the same boat. 

Teenage romance was supposed to be simple, but that’s proving to be a lie. Kageyama is freaking 17, closing in on 18, and he’s yet to learn how to properly express himself to his boyfriend of almost one year. The only time he’s the most expressive is when he’s with his plants, but they can’t give him advice here either. 

“Ugh,” Kageyama pouts, pulling the neck of his jacket further up to his chin. He kicks at the ground, watching as a small rock flicks away from where he kicked. He waits several more minutes and with each minute that passes, he grows more and more frustrated with himself. 

But as soon as he sees Hinata walking out, a little bounce to his steps that makes his orange hair bounce with him, all his frustrations disappear. Instead replaced by that warmth he finds himself craving at any given time of the day. Hinata waves back towards coach Ukai, giggling as he hears the teasing Ukai gives him. 

Kageyama can’t help it-- he keeps falling deeper and deeper for Hinata Shoyo. 

Two brown bags are shoved towards him, Hinata smiling widely as he shakes them. He hands one of them to Kageyama, before he dips his hand inside of the paperbag and pulls out a wonderfully round steamed bun, the smell of pork filling both their noses once Kageyama takes his out. Kageyama takes a small bite, humming softly as he savors the meat bun. 

He snorts when he sees Hinata inhale nearly half of the bun, cheeks bulging while he groans in satisfaction, doing a cute little dance Kageyama has grown increasingly fond of. “Coach always has the best pork buns. A legend,” Hinata says through a mouthful of dough. 

Kageyama once again can’t help it. His hand reacts before his brain can, fingertips gently brushing Hinata’s stuffed cheeks. The reaction from the smaller is instant, pink coloring those precious cheeks and Kageyama all but melts. Hinata swallows audibly, eyes wide. His tongue pokes out to lick his bottom lip before the sweetest, most teasing smile forms. 

“Do you like your bun too?”

Kageyama shrugs, finding that the confidence he had back on top of the hill has made an appearance again. For how long, he has no idea, but he’ll take advantage of it. He steps forward again, this time ignoring the fact that they’re in front of Ukai’s store, out in the open and that anyone passing by could see them. Could see Kageyama with his heart on his sleeve, a heart he’d only give Hinata. 

“It’s tasty,” he answers, finger finding its way through Hinata’s hair. He gently curls a couple strands, Kageyama’s mouth lifted into something short of a smile. Hinata leans his head into the soft touches, pork bun long forgotten in his paper bag. 

They close the gap together and again, like they did on top of the hill, they kiss. The softest, gentlest kiss both have experienced after a year of dating. Kageyama stands with his finger curling yet another piece of orange hair, his free hand by his side. Hinata is on his tiptoes, arms held out and loosely wrapping around his boyfriend. He leans further into him, Kageyama steadying them when he finally takes his own arm and wraps it around Hinata’s waist. 

There’s no rush. The world around them fades away, it’s just Kageyama and Hinata kissing softly in front of coach Ukai’s store. Maybe it’s cliche, perhaps something so trivial and insignificant to others. It’s just a kiss, afterall.

But god damn. To Kageyama it means the world. It’s not just a kiss, it’s proof that he… loves this boy. This boy with orange hair that reminds Kageyama of the sun; this boy that is the human embodiment of all things good and warm; this boy is his special person. 

Kageyama’s special person-- special, sweet sunshine. That’s what this kiss means to him and that’s what all the other kisses have meant. 

Slowly, they part, Hinata standing flat on his feet. He’s a little breathless, who wouldn’t be after a kiss like that, though. They’re both blushing madly, with Kageyama having to look away for a second to gather his thoughts. 

“I think we should go home, before the night catches us.”

Home. Right, Kageyama’s house is just as much Hinata’s at this point, but specifically Kageyama’s room. That is their sanctuary. Free of judgement and instead only quiet acts of love shared in there. Kageyama made it Hinata’s home. 

“Yeah, let’s go home.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a soft Christmas present for my bff. Tbh this was supposed to come out sooner. It's here now though so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
